Dungeons and Pokemon
by amakir393
Summary: Katie and Selena were arrested and tossed into a Well of Many Worlds. They could have gone anywhere, had there not been a certain Pokemon god who needed their help keeping balance in the various regions across the Pokemon world. First Story. Work in Progress. Rated T for now, may have to change later if story becomes dark or grim, or if humor takes the front seat.


**Author's Note:I do not own Dungeons and Dragons, or any part of the Pokemon Franchise. This is a work in progress, and I am open to changes that are needed. I figure the fastest way to learn is to practice, and so here it is, my first fan-fiction!**

.

Our Story begins with two female humans, captured by a totalitarian government and stripped of everything(except some sackcloth clothes), and were bound in front of an altar. Selena and Katie looked at each other, knowing things could be much worse, but it could also have been much simpler. If others had captured them, it would have been immediate execution. That actually would have been easier to fix, what with there being raise dead spells and all. As it was, they had been captured by smarter foes. After taking all of their goods and personal effects, the two bound girls found their punishment handed down, that of banishment. The two almost sighed in relief. That was until Selena identified what had been put behind the altar. It was full of darkness, but lined with something akin to starlight. It was a Well of Many Worlds, or to state in a simpler manner, a portal to somewhere else. Selena didn't know where, but that was the point. It simply got rid of the problem, without having to deal with the messiness o an execution. Selena told as much to Katie, who shrugged.

"Sorry for getting you into this," Katie said.

"I knew what I was signing up for. Necromancy isn't permitted, an I hung out with someone who definitely was a practitioner. ."

Katie smiled. At least her friend wouldn't abandon her, even if it was ending badly. Katie looked at Selena. Her friend's hair was brown like her own, but was long and straight, instead of short and curly. Both had white skin, but Katie's had more pink, and Selena's definitely needed some more sunlight. Katie brought her attention back to the Well. Who knew? Maybe the portal would take them somewhere they would survive. She snorted. Or it could take them to somewhere that they would be lucky to get one scream off before their skin burst into flames.

The ceremony and trial itself was simple enough. The crime was set forth(Necromancy, the study of), witnesses were produced(a portly man, who Katie and Selena now hated), and the two were brought to the edge of the Well. Katie took one last look at the portly man who had testified against them. The sound of her teeth grating made him smile. He had hired them to deal with a couple of people who owed him money. Word got back to him about the necromancy, and he turned them in for the reward money too. Katie didn't even have time to threaten their former employer before she and Selena were shoved into the Well, and the magic of the inter-dimensional portal overwhelmed their thoughts.

* * *

The two girls opened their eyes, and found themselves in a place full of haze. A black and white creature, with four legs, two horns, and a golden circle around its body stood before them. Its voice was deep and penetrating, sounding inside their minds.

 _So this is what I was sent to work with. Not much. Ah well, that's what I get for contracting from another dimension and other gods. I'll just send you to the first place of disturbance. You should be able to figure it out from there. If not, well I can probably send a prompting or two to the right people. Oh, and you'll thank me for this. Should help with the culture shock._

As the girls found themselves fading back into a dreamless sleep, the white creature let an orb of light loose from its body and let it drift over an envelop the two girls. Their minds began to explode with information, and their minds blanked out as a result.

* * *

Selena found herself being poked. She opened her eyes to see a strange fat brown and tan bird poking her with its beak. She started to move, and the bird was startled and flew away. She looked around and saw her friend lying on the grass nearby. She touched Katie, who awoke with a start.

"Where are we?" Katie asked.

Selena looked around some more. It seemed to be early morning, and the sun had just barely passed the trees. They were on the outskirts of a town with several houses, and one large building. They looked at each other for a moment before standing up.

"Think we should ask around and figure out where we are?" Selena asked.

"Yeah. That big building looks important. Maybe we can figure out what plane we landed on."

"Or universe. The Well of Many Worlds doesn't just go to our planes. Let's hope that it's ours, because with that portal closed, that's really the only way I think we can get back."

The two headed over to the largest building in town and walked up to the door. Right as Selena was about to knock, the door slid open. Three people walked out, two boys and a girl, arguing as they went. One of the boys had brown hair in messy spikes, and wore a black shirt with blue cargo pants. The girl had long brown hair, red mini skirt, blue tank top, and a white hat on her head. The last boy wasn't actually part of the argument, he was in the back staying silent. He wore black shirt, red jacket, red baseball cap and jeans. He had a yellow creature, which Selena thought looked like a oversized mouse. The three stopped as they saw the two other girls, still wearing their sackcloth rags. The three seemed unsure how to handle obvious strangers in their small town. Another called out from behind them.

"What seems to be the hold up? Not everyone has the time to stand waiting around. The three kids part, and an older man in a white lab coat stepped by them. He seemed as surprised as the three kids, but recovered far faster.

"Well, Well, now. I didn't expect to see you so soon. I have a letter around here somewhere that says you weren't supposed to be here for another day or two. Might as well come in."

He stepped aside and put his arm out to gesture the girls inside. It was only then he actually looked at what they were wearing.

"But what's that? What on earth are you wearing? Those clothes can't be comfortable. What happened? Were you robbed by Team Rocket? Leaf, be a dear and go to my home. It looks like their my granddaughter's size. Red, Blue, off with you. Your adventure awaits."

The two boys and the girl went running off as the older man had asked. He looked again at Selena and Katie, once again gesturing inside the building.

"You two and I have some serious business to discuss. Step in my office. Once Leaf gets back, I leave you there to change, and then we'll talk."

Leaf came back rather quickly, before tipping her hat to the older man and running off. Oak walked out of his office and the two girls changed in relative privacy. The clothes were actually a bit big, it seemed that this man's granddaughter was actually taller and older than the less than five feet, fourteen year old girls. When they were done, they opened the door and the older man walked back in. He sat at his desk and had the girls sit in front of him.

"Well I suppose you two are awfully frightened, losing one's family like that. Luckily your uncle knew that some fresh air and traveling would do you good."

The two wanted to argue, but an air of peace came over them, and they couldn't find the words to object. He picked up a piece of paper and looked over to his computer.

"Now this letter said you might be a bit confused and that you were raised in a sheltered environment,, but other than that it was a bit vague. Now, I need to get you registered as Pokemon trainers, so I'll be asking you some questions. First off, some introductions.

Hello there! Welcome to the world of pokémon! My name is Oak! People call me the pokémon Prof! This world is inhabited by creatures called pokémon! For some people, pokémon are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself...I study pokémon as a profession.

Now then, I understand that was a bit of a mouthful, but let's just keep it short. Pokemon are creatures that are absolutely fascinating. Your uncle's letter said you were to be registered, and I was to give you a pokemon each. Now, where are those forms?"

Oak began searching on the computer, and the two girls looked at each other in slight confusion. People who train creatures to fight? Selena raised her eyebrows and Katie shrugged. She mouthed to her companion to go with it. Oak started to mutter to himself.

"Here they are. Now let's see, are you a boy, or a girl? Hehe, little humor. Now the real questions. What are your names, and how old are you?"

Katie spoke first, "I'm Katie, and this is Selena. We're 14, I think."

Oak raised his eyebrow and smiled, "You think?" He kept typing away, and then stopped.

"There we go, that should about do that. Oh, and your uncle said you'd been kept in the dark about much of pokemon and our area. I have just the thing. Used to have my children watch this when they were little."

Oak set an old portable tv set on his desk, and faced it towards the two girls. He turned it on and pressed play.

""Hey, all you Trainers out there! HELLO, Trainers! … … … Come on, let me hear you! HELLO, Trainers! It's me, the Poké Dude! Alrighty, here goes! Keep your eyes glued to the super/sorta super Poké Dude Show!

Today, the Poké Dude's here to tell you about how you can battle Pokémon! Say you're out for a stroll when, suddenly, a wild Pokémon appears! It's up to you to smartly use your Pokémon and their moves to reduce the opponent's HP to nothing, and claim victory! I'll show you how to do that in person and for sure!

The speedier of the battlers gets to attack first. It looks like my Rattata was faster than the Pidgey. The battlers take turns attacking and reducing each other's HP. My Rattata reduced the foe's HP to zero, so it wins! The Pokémon that took part in the battle get EXP. Points. When a Pokémon collects enough EXP. Points, it levels up. Leveling up makes your Pokémon stronger than before.

Well, did you get that? Even if your own Pokémon's HP falls to zero, and it becomes unable to battle, not to worry! Just take it to any Pokémon Center and heal it! Remember, Trainers, a good deed a day brings happiness to stay!"

Selena and Katie looked at each other. While informative, this show was going to take every ounce of patience that they had.

* * *

After the last program, Selena and Katie had learned about status conditions, Pokemon, and many other things relating to this world. Oak stood up from behind his desk.

"Now to give you your very own pokemon! COme this way."

He walked out from his office to a table with two balls upon it. From the videos, the girls knew this to be the pokeball. Selena couldn't wait to take one apart, and delve into it's secrets.

"Now, I only have two pokemon left, so you're going to have to not fight. I have a Charmander, and a one would you both like?"

Selena reached for the one that held Squirtle, and Katie picked up Charmander's ball. Oak laughed and turned around/

"Oh and I have a task for you two."

At this their ears perked up. They had no money, and barely any possessions, so any job was probably going to be worth the trouble.

"Could you be bothered to take these things to my grandson and his two friends? They can't be that much further than you two, and I think that it would of great use to them. Of course I don't plan on you doing this for nothing. Here's something I call a pokedex, or an electronic database on pokemon. If you scan one, you can get detailed information on it. SHould be useful to a couple of new trainers like yourself! It includes a map feature so you won't get lost. Oh, and here's a pokeball each, so you can try and catch a pokemon yourselves. Now, as I said to the other's, off on your grand adventure!"

Selena and Katie took themselves and their new treasures outside, and according to the map, to a road called Route One.

* * *

The two sat down and looked at each other. Selena giggled, and Katie snorted. Then both of them started to laugh endlessly, eventually falling down and found themselves unable to get up. Once they could breath again, they started talking seriously. Katie started first.

"So this is our new reality? Doesn't look like it's part of our old reality."

Selena nodded, "True, and I think it was strange how we couldn't tell Oak what was up. Remember that dream?"

"Yeah, seems like some new god has taken an interest in us. Just our luck, right? Now I guess we might as well meet whatever it was that Oak gave to us."

Selena and Katie opened their pokeballs and let Squirtle and Charmander out. Squirtle was a blue turtle, with big eyes. Charmander was a lizard, bright orange and red, with a small flame coming out of his tail. The pokemon looked at their masters and grinned.

"Squirtle!"

"Charmander!"

The two pokemon chatted for a bit while the girls talked too. The girls agreed that the pokemon were indeed cute, and decided that they deserved a name. Selena picked first.

"I like the name Lil' Squirt. He's so tiny!"

Katie started laughing. Her friend wasn't exactly tall herself at four feet. Squirtle however seemed happy enough with the name, and Katie sat staring at Charmander as Selena played with Lil' Squirt.

"What to call you? Fire related names were so cliche….Nessus. I like that."

Charmander cried happily as Selena looked up.

"Isn't that the name of the Ninth Circle of the Nine Hells?"

"Yeah, and? No one here knows that, and it's where everyone back home thought I was going anyway."

Selena sighed and pulled out her pokedex. She pointed it at Lil' Squirt and Nessus.

I think we should spend the rest of today looking at these two's info, along with anything else we see. We can walk as we read."

"Should we put them back into the balls?"

"Yeah, I don't think their legs can keep up with ours."

After returning the pokemon,the girls took the rest of the day to walk along the path into the next town, reading and scanning as they went.


End file.
